Prasayan Military Technology
Key Technologies in Prasayan Military Weapons Energy Infantry Firearms All Infantry-held energy firearms are powered with Proto-Lithium ore batteries, which send waves of power to the weapon, called "Pulses" The Pulses are converted into shots by the weapon. Proto-Lithium ore is common in the Kunar belt, and is mined there and transported to Acella via Quantum Bridge to be made into uncharged batteries. Then, the Proto-Lithium batteries are sent to solar blanket stations that closely orbit the star in order to be charged and shipped back via quantum battery. Capacity and potency depends on two factors. * Amount of Proto-Lithium ore used in the battery directly effects the capacity * Amount of Proto-Lithium ore designed to be used in each "pulse" of the battery * Size of circuit componet in Proto-Lithium battery for added efficiency * Amount of "Pulses" a weapon can hold before firing Currently, the most commonly used Proto-Lithium battery has a pulse output of 30 pulses per second, and a pulse potency of 0.1 TeraJoules per pulse. Stun Guns Low-powered, specially designed "stun guns" are not designed to kill, but instead send a bolt of electricity in order to disable the target. This weapon is not very effective against armored targets that are normally present in military warfare. Thus, they are used by the police force to control civil disorder. The civilian model uses a significantly modified, weaker version of Proto-Lithium battery. The military model uses the normal battery. Armored Warfare Automated bipedal mechs use heavy energy firearms powered with larger proto-lithium batteries. Fleet Warfare Using a modified version of the proto-lithium battery that is magnified to greater size, the Prasayan military is able to produce large-scale beam weapons similar to infantry firearms, but much more powerful. Some of such weapons are capable of: * Precise orbit-ground strikes with assistance of BattleNet * Extreme damage of enemy warships via melting of their hull * Destruction of enemy fighters via rapid-firing, medium-powered energy weapons designed to damage key parts Kinetic I'nfantry Firearms' As the Prasayan race achieved tier 3 technology around the middle of the 21st century, all projectile-based infantry firearms were gradually abandoned. Instead relying on energy-based weapons, Armored Warfare The usage of mobile missile launchers and mass-driver technology is present in armored warfare, although at a much smaller scale than Fleet Warfare. Fleet Warfare Heavy mass-driver technology is capable of accelerating dense projectiles made largely of lead to speeds of up to 95% the speed of light. This can hit the enemy warship with tremendous amounts of force. Mass-driver technology is also used to launch newly-built warships from planets at rapid speeds. Missiles & Tech High-payload nuclear warheads are frequently used against close-range enemy warships. These warheads are not designed to explode upon impact, but instead are tipped with a diamond alloy drill, allowing it to drill through the hull and explode inside the ship, causing massive damage to the warship. If the enemy warship survives, the crew members will most likely die of radiation poisoning. Nuclear weapons are never, ever used in orbital strikes due to the possibility of permanently damaging the planet. Look what happened to Acelyos. It's a miracle we survived. Shielding Technology Shielding in Infantry and PRM Currently, infantry shields are minor compared to the shields of heavy warships and armored units, and are designed to withstand firearms. The chosen method of shielding for the Prasayan military is built-in shielding through the BattleCore Suit. The shield works by using the BattleCore Suit's battery power, and routing it to a shield cell that takes up approximately one centimeter squared, The suit is covered by said shield cells. However, once the shield power is depleted, the wearer is forced to rely on the metal covering of the suit itself, which provides ineffective against energy weapons. Equipped with an advanced A.I called Projectile Response Manager (PRM), ''the ''BattleCore Suit can spot pulse projectiles through a camera on the chest and back, the A.I can spot the projectile, calculate it's trajectory and pin-point it's landing using a series of advanced algorithms. After the landing point of the projectile is pin-pointed, a built-in shield cell is send power, turning on the shield cell in said area. In this way, the A.I can currently protect the wearer from every single shot, as long as the shield can resist it. Each BattleCore Suit ''comes with a different strength of shield cell, and a different amount of power. '''Shielding in Warships and Heavy Armor and PRM' Shields in warships/heavy armor and infantry work alike, except that in warships and heavy armor, shielding power is exponentially greater, thus allowing resistance of tougher blows. PRM is still used for warships and heavy armor. Infantry Combat Weaponry Energy-Weaponry TKS-99 Autophaser Assault Rifle Standard issue of Prasayan army. This weapon can deliver approximately one TJ of energy to a one centimeter squared area per shot. This weapon is non-continuous automatic (meaning it fires fast enough to be considered automatic, but still saves pulses for each shot), saving ten pulses per shot at an effective firing rate of three shots per second. The weapon has an effective accurate range of up to 300 meters. A fully charged battery can hold two hundred shots, and each soldier carries three batteries to a battle. Focused fire can penetrate infantry armor, and in extreme cases, light armored units. One shot is considered to be a half-second of focused beam fire. The battery is made with Proto-Lithium. Weight: 58.2 Kg Model 7 Stun Pistol The model 7 stun pistol is a weapon designed to stun the enemy by firing a charged electrical bolt. This weapon is ineffective against armor, and thus used by the police force to contain civil disorder. It is also the only firearm a civilian may purchase without a government permit. The weapon uses Proto-Lithium batteries, and the commercially sold, civilian model is restricted to a capacity of 50 rounds per battery and has an effective range of 10 meters. The model used by the police force contains 100 rounds per battery, and fires a significantly more potent shot and has a range of 50 meters. Weight: 3.2 Kg TKS-98 Armor-Piercing Sniper Rifle Designed for taking on heavily armored targets, the rifle uses three Proto-Lithium batteries at a time, meaning an output of 90 pulses per second, or 9 TJ of energy per second. Equipped with an advanced scope connected to BattleNet, it can identify targets from up to three kilometers away. It fires a shot every five seconds, focusing an energy of 45 TJ in a one centimeter squared area. This is enough to pierce the armor of heavily armored vehicles, and the rifle is mainly used to kill the pilot or disable key hardware if the vehicle is an automaton. In some cases, it is used to take out infantry targets, as one shot from this rifle guarantees a kill. It has an effective, guaranteed pierce range of 2.5 kilometers. The rifle's three Proto-Lithium batteries will be depleted after firing fifty shots. Weight: 258.2 Kg (Sometimes, an internal exoskeleton is required in order to carry the weapon, the ammunition and the armor.) SPS-28 Battle Rifle A semi-automatic battle rifle using Proto-Lithium batteries, this weapon uses two batteries at a time and shoots every second, delivering a force of 6 TJ to a one centimeter squared area. One battery holds 33 shots, thus, two batteries will give you 66 shots. It has an effective range of up to 800 meters, and can be equipped with either an iron sight, or a sniper scope. This is the standard rifle for snipers focusing on infantry or light armor targets. This rifle is nearly ineffective against enemy heavy armor. Weight: 102 Kg Kinetic Weaponry Kinetic weapons such as the mass driver and the missile launchers were deemed inefficient for infantry use by top military officials shortly after the civil war that formed our great government. Armors & Synthetic Implants The BattleCore Suit and BattleNet All infantry are sent into battle with a special suit of armor, named BattleCore. The BattleCore suit comes with infantry shielding, as mentioned above. The BattleCore Suit also comes with metal covering, with is useful for protecting internal hardware and resisting blunt blows, but not much else. However, the reason the BattleCore Suit got it's name is due to it's usage of BattleNet. Using advanced processing techniques, BattleCore transmits and recieves data gathered by the wearer's helmet to and from a central server located in the MCC (Mobile Command Center), or BattleNet. Data transmitted is useful data such as locations of enemies, friendlies and key installations automatically. This allows use of heavy automated artillery fire, communication of objectives, impending artillery strikes and when reinforcements in the form of automatons are coming. MCC (BattleNet) servers have extremely heavy load due to every unit on the battlefield transmitting megabytes of data per second. However, as this data is processed, nearly every part of the battlefield becomes known. All MCC's are headed by semi-sentient A.I's with improved processing power thanks to synthetic implants. These A.I's have the ability to think strategically and make decisions without special programming, but not much else. Variations of BattleCore Suits As of now, there are five variants of BattleCore suits, each designed for special use. The Crewman Designed for infantry units crewing vehicles, these battlecore suits do not focus on the powers of shielding and stealth, but instead, focus on connecting to the vehicle itself to identify problems, improve targeting software and perhaps most importantly, tell the crewman when he is in danger. Weight: 120 Kg The Heavy The heaviest variant of all, this BattleCore suit focuses nearly all of it's power in shielding, This variant has shield cells that can resist 20 TJ per one centimeter squared, resisting all but the infamous TKS-98 Armor-Piercing Sniper Rifle. This kind of BattleCore suit is often used in the front lines, where stealth is dwarfed by firepower and survival rates. Weight: 290 Kg (Synthetic Exoskeleton Required) The Scout Scout variants of the BattleCore suits focus more on stealth than shielding, acting as the main sniper force of the Prasayan Army. Furthermore, the size of the suit is minimized to carry heavier weapons, such as the TKS-98, or the SPS-28 Battle Rifle. Weight: 80 Kg The Assault Acting as an all-around soldier, this BattleCore suit weighs a medium amount, but enough to still have enough shield power to defend against the autophaser assault rifle. This is the most common suit on the battlefield. Shield power is a minimal 2 TJ per centimeter squared. Weight: 150 Kg The LocalNet Server LocalNet exists solely as a replacement of BattleNet in instances where an MCC is not present. Instead of the efficient, central processing server that the MCC offers, processing is divided between each infantry and automaton. This is relatively inefficient, and doesn't do much except communicate locations of enemies and friendlies. Armored Combat The Prasayan military uses many different kinds of armored units, both automaton and manually crewed. The majority of armored combat units are automatons managed both by BattleNet and LocalNet. Ground to Orbit Armored These armored are basically mobile guns, capable of dealing damage to enemy warships in orbit from the planetary surface. Some specific models are the following. Model Seven, Circa 2703 Powered by proto-lithium ore batteries, this robot is more gun than robot. Capable of firing lasers into orbit. Pew pew. Usually managed by BattleNet as an automaton, however, there is a cockpit capable of fitting a single Prasayan. Mass produced and is the majority of the ground-to-orbit armored. Model 9-28, Circa 2708 A more recent counterpart of the Model Seven, this model focuses more on firepower, with less other parts and more guns. Currently being mass produced. "Spearhead" Armored Big, bulky and made for ground combat, these armored units are the ones you see blasting enemies on the front lines. Panther - Circa 2628 Codenamed "Panther" for superior mobility, this model is equipped with a single 3-inch autocannon for maximum firepower. Mass produced and still used today, although rare. Assault Model One - Circa 2704 The most recent heavy combat robot used by the armies, this model is equipped with more lasers than you can shove inside your momma. Artillery Armored Artillery Model Nine Main use of Prasayan military. Comes equipped with a long-range 15-inch armor piercing cannon and a long-range 10-inch high explosive cannon.